


The Primal Guardian

by LindzEM



Category: Far Cry Primal, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Set in the ancient prehistoric era, Jack bravely sets off into the wilds after taking a dare to travel up into the mountains to prove that the Boogeyman named Pitch Black isn't real and that he isn't afraid of him. Little does he know this choice would change his life forever. When he actually ends up being kidnapped by the legendary figure he soon learns that he isn't as terrible as people have made him out to be.





	The Primal Guardian

The young white-haired teen screeched with joy as he rolled down the side of the steep grassy hill with his friends, the other children from his valley village. The sun was shining bright and the sky was crystal clear. The perfect breeze rustled the flowers and trees, wafting the sweet scent of nature through the air. It was a wonderful life filled with fun and play, but no other kid in the village was as rambunctious or energetic as Jack. He was always the most daring and the most willing to help care for all the other kids of the village in order to help teach them valuable life skills like hunting, scavenging, and many other talents needed to survive in the prehistoric wilderness. Everyone loved him and his boundless need to spread fun wherever he went.  
But one night he accepted a crazy dare he couldn’t refuse.

Jack and all the other village children were told the same stories since they could remember. About the terrible Boogeyman who lived up in the high mountains and roamed the valleys at night. They spoke of his infamous name, Pitch Black, a shadow demon that can travel through the darkness at command any terrifying beast to his will. He had a pet sabertooth tiger twice the size of any other and fur as black as the night could be. He rides his pet down into the valleys at night stalking the forests and village edges, waiting for any disobedient child to wander too far off so he could kidnap them to bring back up to his cave in the mountain to feed to his pet. 

Jack had never really believed. He was too smart for those kinds of fairy tales used to keep kids in line. Many times he dared to sneak off into the wilderness at night to try to see if the stories were true, but he was disappointed every time, like he knew he would be.

But tonight on a bright full moon he took a dare from one of the older kids closer to his age. He was the head hunter’s son, Paka, and the village favorite, spoiled more so than any other. The evening sun was falling down in the sky as they were heading back from catching some fish in the nearby forest river. Paka mentioned the story of the Boogeyman to Jack many times to see what he thought, mostly out of curiosity. On this night as they were entering the village, they were both laughing about how they weren’t afraid Pitch and didn’t believe in him, when the younger boy piped up.  
“Then why don’t you travel up the mountain and see if the stories are really true. You know, since he supposedly lives there and we’ve never seen him down here. I’d gladly go with you in a heartbeat but…my dad would notice I’m gone pretty fast. But you don’t have any parents, so it would be easy for you to sneak away for a bit! I dare you.”

Jack walked with him and pondered his dare with a slight frown. It always stung when anyone reminded him that he was an orphan.

“I uh, I dunno—”

Paka immediately interrupted him with the most childish taunting reply.

“You’re not SCARED are you?!”

Jack shook his head quickly to his own defense.

“Tch, NO! Of course not! I’ll never be scared! I’ll go and prove to you he isn’t real! 2 moons, tops.”

And that choice sealed his fate.

Now he was holding a small leather sack of supplies slung over his shoulder, his trusted wooden staff in hand he never went anywhere without, standing just outside the village limits at the edge of the forest. He looked up at the full moon and tried to compose himself, a certain hesitance about his decision. The wilderness was not without its true perils and dangers like wild animals, other tribes hunters and their traps, and the natural elements themselves. Why was he doing this, something so dangerous? He was only 15, just a boy still. If he did die, would anyone really come look for him or worry? The thoughts began to sadden him more than he could bear. He shook his head to will them away and gave the full moon a determined gaze.

“I’m not afraid…”

With that, he walked off into the dark of the thick woods, setting off towards the high mountains in the distance.


End file.
